paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sprint
Personality: Sprint is a fun loving canaan dog. She is always having fun wherever she goes, but mostly with the paw patrol. She has a small crush on somepup, but she never gets flustered around him. When in missions, she is always serious, but after, is a fun loving pup again! She can get a little annoyed sometimes though. Especially by her brother and barely ever her sister. Even when they annoy her she will protect her family and friends! Underneath all that fun love and athletic side, she is a soft pup. Whether it's a baby bird who needs help getting back up to it's nest, or a doe in destress, Sprint is there to help! Paw Patrol Status: Sprint is the forest pup on the paw patrol and loves helping others. When not on a mission she either is relaxing, playing with the pups, playing basketball, or meeting the pups at Jake's mountain. Hobbies/likes: Playing basketball (amateur), Hiking in the forest, Play Rough-house tumble with the boys or just playing, Swimming , Making new things, Spending time with her friends and family, Atc. Appearance: Sprint has a fern green pup suit with a spring green pup pack. In her pup pack she has a compass, lantern, and other things that will help out in the forest. She also has stuff that will help the animals like blankets, food, and water. Her puptag is a tree with a branch sticking out with a bird on it. Her head attire are goggles to keep grass and leaves out of her eyes. Dislikes: Suds , Animal poachers, Tree poachers, Staying inside unless an emergency, Scary movies, Being alone. Pup Vehicle: Her pup vehicle is a kind of like Trackers. It's a jeep that is fern green with a light green stripe across it. It has a satellite dish to help them get back safely. It also has a sled like tipe thing that animals can rest on. It has wheeles instead of what's on a sled so it can roll along with Sprints vehicle. Kind of like Everest's Her pup friend life: Her best girfriends are Everest, Alaska, Skye, and May. Her guy friends are Cooper, All the paw patrol boys, Teak, Atc. Catchphrases: "Trees and leaves won't make me wheeze!" "Nature's got it all on me! " "Let's play ball!" "I'll shoot and score like a basketball!" Random: Sprint was born September 8 Her siblings are Dune and Cedar. Dune was first born, Sprint second, and Cedar third. They share the same birthday. Her first crush I thought of was Cooper then Chase, and now her secret crush. At first I thought Sprint should be the same breed as Cooper, then I saw a kelpie, then a canaan dog, looked up the caanan dog breed , and said YAHS! My idea for Sprint before her Paw Patrol status was just an athlet pup, but then I decided they need a forest OC.(though she is still an athlet pup too.) Category:New Members of PAW Patrol